Difficult
by MidnightVampire18
Summary: Mayura is finding it hard to adjust to Loki as an adult, as he changed into his adult form soon after he decided to stay in the human world. Will he be able to convince it's actually him and win her love?


Mayura walked to Loki's house that day after school. She felt drowsy and wanted nothing more than to flop onto the couch in Loki's office. She was still trying to get used to the new Loki. He was in his adult form and he claimed he was god. She knew it was he by his beautiful green eyes, but from behind, she always thought she was talking to a stranger. He had changed back into his adult form just after he decided to stay in the human world. It was a shock and it was still difficult to get used to. They were seeing much more of Freya too. She still could not believe Reiya had actually been Freya all along.

When she reached the gate, she looked up at the window of Loki's office. He had his back turned to her so he did not notice her.

"Oh, Loki…why did you have to change?"

She walked through the front door.

"I am back!" she shouted. Yamino and Fenrir greeted her.

"Welcome back, Miss Mayura."

Fenrir barked happily at her, which translated as, "Welcome home, Mystery Girl!"

"Master Loki is very busy right now. Would you like to go into the lounge and I will make you some tea?"

"Okay, that's great." Mayura said. She walked into the lounge and turned on the T.V. She flicked through the channels aimlessly, not really into anything. He mind was on Loki. "He's so handsome, it's unbelievable." She muttered. She lay back on the couch and pulled the throw over herself. She soon closed her eyes in a light doze. Five minutes later, Fenrir trotted in.

"Mystery Girl is asleep is she?" he said and he looked at the plate of biscuits on the table, "Well, since she's asleep…" Fenrir stood on his hind legs and was about to nick one of them when Loki came into the room.

"Fenrir, please don't do that, now do something else or help Yamino out in the kitchen."

"Yes, Daddy, I'll just go and do that." Moreover, he trotted out of the room. Loki walked further into the room and saw Mayura on the couch. His face felt hot and she was the hottest thing in the room. He bit his lip and sat on the arm of the couch, where Mayura's head was. He ran his fingers through the silky tresses. Her pink hair shined in the lamp light.

"You are the most beautiful thing that entered this house." Loki whispered "Even more than the goddess of beauty herself." With that said Mayura woke up and saw Loki gazing at her.

"Loki, I'm so sorry I fell asleep." She exclaimed. Her face was red with embarrassment. Loki smirked.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Loki said shrugging.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long." He said nonchalantly. Mayura bit her lip and found she was staring at him, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" she jumped.

"You look so cute when you are startled." Loki muttered.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said you look cute when you are startled."

Mayura went red. It was not every day that a handsome boy called you cute.

"I'm not cute." She mumbled. Loki smirked and took a step closer.

"Sure you are." Loki said. Mayura wanted to take a step back but the couch was in the way. Loki took another step towards her until there was not much of a gap between them.

"What are you doing?"

Loki did not answer her. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. The blush on her cheeks was becoming more apparent. Loki gazed deeply into her eyes and visa versa. Mayura noted that Loki's eye held an amount of lust, passion and love. It made her knees buckle and she was glad Loki had his arm around her waist. With his other hand, Loki stroked her face gently.

"Do you still not recognise me, Mayura?" He whispered.

Mayura was too entranced that she did not even hear him. Loki smiled and kissed her on the fore head. He felt Mayura shiver slightly. He smirked and kissed her nose. He earned yet another shiver. Then he kissed her on the lips. It was soft and teasing and he heard Mayura moan.

"Do you like that, Mayura?" He whispered seductively. Mayura nodded gently. Loki smiled and then kissed her again, but with a bit more passion. He licked her lip to gain entrance, which Mayura easily granted. He explored her mouth thoroughly, leaving not one centimetre untouched. Mayura moaned and her arms travelled to his neck and pulled him closer. Loki smiled into her lips. This was going better than he had imagined. He needed her and what he needed, he got.

* * *

Does anyone want me to carry this on? Send me a review if you do!


End file.
